Recent trends in semiconductor technology have been focused towards miniaturization of integrated circuit chip systems. This has resulted in the development of high density electronic package modules, such as, three-dimensional (3D) multi-die structures, which are composed of a plurality of die that are arranged in a stack to substantially reduce the amount of floorspace that the die occupy in a system. As with conventional die, part of the electrical energy for driving the stacked die is converted into thermal energy and dissipated as heat. The temperatures of the die greatly affect their performance. As such, effective heat removal is typically an important consideration in designing and operating the 3D multi-die electronic package modules.
Heat is typically removed from the die through use of passive cooling provisioning, such as, thermally conductive material positioned to convey heat from one die to another die or to a heat sink. Techniques for actively cooling the die have also been proposed through use of thermoelectric coolers having a P-type material plate and an N-type material plate mounted between various die. However, as the electronic package modules continue to become more dense with die having ever-increasing operational speeds, conventional techniques for dissipating the heat generated by the die in 3D multi-die electronic package modules may be unable to adequately cool the die, which may lead to reduced performance and early failure.
It should therefore be appreciated that improvements in removing the heat dissipated from the die in 3D multi-die electronic package modules would be beneficial.